A Holiday Surprise
by Jane Buz-Jane
Summary: Sirius brings Remus on a holiday date. AU. Smut.  No, really. That's the whole story.  R/S, oneshot, complete.


"So, this is it." Sirius spread his arms wide, grinning at Remus's look of surprise. "What, you weren't expecting the Honeymoon Suite for a Christmas date?" Remus clapped his hands delightedly, stepping close to Sirius and hugging him in thanks. He nuzzled into his lover's neck, smiling when he heard Sirius's breathing hitch. "It's perfect," Remus whispered. He ran his tongue along Sirius's jawline to nibble at the square angle where jaw met neck. Sirius groaned and ran his hands down Remus's back to rest on the small rounds of his ass, squeezing gently to pull the younger man towards him. Remus threw his head back and moaned, hardening rapidly as Sirius ground against him. The pressure against his jean-clad cock was delicious, sending spikes of pleasure through Remus's veins.

"It's been too long, Moony." Sirius said roughly, claiming Remus's mouth with his. Remus whimpered into the kiss, twisting his tongue with Sirius's as he steered them backwards toward the massive bed that dominated the room. He could feel Sirius's hardness against his thigh and he writhed against it, already wanting to reach that all-consuming state of arousal where nothing mattered except his lover. The kiss broke as Sirius tossed him against the bedspread. "Lose the clothes," Sirius ordered, standing at the foot of the bed. He unbuttoned his own jeans roughly and shoved a hand into his boxers, waiting for Remus's striptease.

It didn't even cross Remus's mind to disagree. He kneeled on the bed and grasped the hem of his sweater and drew it slowly upward, revealing his myriad of scars. He'd stopped being self-conscious in front of Sirius a long time ago. He watched Sirius lick his lips and widen his eyes as the sweater was drawn up far enough to show his nipples. "Godric, Moony." Sirius said hoarsely, and groaned. "You could kill a man."

"Not my intention," Remus murmured. He tugged his sweater off and tossed it across the room. He rose to his knees and ran his hands down his torso, instinctively trying to put on a show for Sirius, slightly scratching himself with his nails. He moaned, dropping his head back. One hand came up to pull gently at his nipples, while the other slowly undid the button on his jeans. "Oh!" he whimpered, as he flicked the tip of his nail against his nipple, sending a hot tingle down his spine. Sirius pulled Remus's hand away and wound it with his, and began to tug on the tiny bud none-too-gently with his teeth. "Ah!" Remus wailed, grabbing at the nape of Sirius's neck with his free hand – to pull him closer or pull him away, he didn't know. Remus flicked his other nipple, waiting for it to stiffen before pinching it sharply. "Fuck!" he gasped. The pain and pleasure mixed, spiraling together in a wonderful, hot sensation that all went straight to Remus's groin, blood rushing to his already sensitive cock.

Remus had always loved having his nipples played with.

He whimpered, digging his nails into Sirius's shoulders as the his partner switched his attentions to Remus's collarbones, nipping at them with a hint of teeth like he couldn't get enough of the taste of Remus's skin. Remus would never admit it, but the rough attention that Sirius bestowed most of the time was the kind that got him harder than ever. He tried to rub against his lover, his hard cock already leaking with precome, and found himself on his back, Sirius looming over him. With a moan, Remus instinctively spread his legs to accommodate his partner.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" Sirius growled, thrusting his hips against Remus's. Remus tried to thrust back, but found himself pinned by Sirius's hip.

"Padfoot! Fuck, yes – just –" he ground out, gasping into Sirius's mouth as his lover claimed his mouth in a kiss that was more tongue than lips. He pulled apart with a wet smack, running his hands under the hemline of Sirius's shirt. "Off," he commanded, eyes dark with arousal.

Sirius licked his lips as he sat up, whipping his shirt off and throwing it across the room to land who-knows-where. Remus grinned and smoothed his hands across Sirius's firm pectorals, scratching slightly and drawing a growl out of the older man. He trailed a hand down to Sirius's pants, delving inside to stroke his lover through his boxers. He could feel the hot, hard flesh of Sirius's cock through the fabric, and groaned at the thought of it penetrating him, filling him up. Sirius panted harshly as Remus reached inside his boxers, stroking his cock and adding a twist of his wrist at the end. With a frustrated huff, Sirius grabbed Remus's hands and pinned them above his head, bending slightly to lick a hot stripe along the tendon in his neck. "Nice try," he murmured, and Remus bit his lip as Sirius found the sensitive spot of skin right below his earlobe that drove him crazy.

"Ahh!" Remus groaned as Sirius sucked on his neck. It seemed to be a spot connected directly with his groin, as he felt his dick get harder, if possible, and began staining the front of his jeans with precome. He pushed at the top of Sirius's pants. "These should go away," he panted. He gave a little squeak of surprise as instead of taking his own pants off, Sirius tugged Remus's down his thighs, baring his plaid boxers.

"Sexy," he commented, raising an eyebrow. Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius bent to nibble at Remus's navel, running his hands up his lover's sides as Remus writhed on the bed that he hadn't even bothered to turn down. Remus's hand slipped down to cup his arousal through his boxers, hissing at the sensation of the fabric on his sensitive dick. Sirius chuckled and bent to kiss Remus one more time, wet and open-mouthed, before tugging Remus's hand away, provoking a whine from the scarred man, and slipping Remus's underwear up and over his stiff cock, which sprung out to almost hit Sirius in the cheek.

"Oh God," Remus groaned, and flung a hand over his eyes. His other hand clenched the bedspread as Sirius dipped to flick the head of Remus's dick with his tongue, lapping up the precome leaking from the slit. A shudder worked its way through Remus's body as he tried to buck his hips, but again found himself pinned down by Sirius – his hand anchoring Remus's hip this time. Remus made a frustrated noise but stilled as he heard the small click of a bottle cap. Presumably the lube. That Sirius was going to use to sex up Remus.

"Where'd you get that?" inquired Remus breathlessly. Sirius only grinned and tapped Remus's nose.

"It's a secret," he replied, his voice taking on a huskier tone with his arousal.

"And I'll never find out, right?" Remus chuckled and squealed when a cold, lubed finger tapped his hole.

"Right," Sirius affirmed, grabbing Remus's thigh with his other hand and roughly spreading his legs for easier access. Remus wriggled in delight, suppressing a moan as he scooted down the bed. Sirius's finger slowly circled his hole for a minute or so, letting Remus adjust to the feeling of something touching him in his most intimate place. Remus gasped when Sirius's finger finally breached him, canting his hips and arching his back automatically at the wonderful sensation of finally being penetrated.

"Ohh…" his breath left him in a rush and his eyes closed by their own volition as Sirius began to slowly move his finger in and out, loosening Remus.. Remus could feel his hole involuntarily clenching down on the welcome intrusion, and his abdominal muscles rippled as he tensed and began to meet the thrusting of Sirius's finger with his hips. He was so ready for this.

"More," he pleaded, his voice breaking in the middle. He bit his lip as Sirius added a second finger and began to rotate the two, gliding along Remus's lubed passage. Remus dug his heels into the bed and moaned, one hand skimming across his chest to rub at his stiff, erect nipples as the other slid down to grasp his hard, red dick. He swiped his thumb over the head, collecting precome, and hastily jerked his hand away for fear of coming too soon. Every nerve ending in his body tingled, and he was hyperaware of the place where now three of Sirius's fingers were thrusting into him.

"Oh!" Remus gasped when Sirius crooked his fingers and found Remus's prostate, sending a jolt of electricity to his cock. "Oh, oh, oh yes please…" Remus thrashed and fucked himself on Sirius's fingers as they jabbed relentlessly at the little bundle of nerves on every pass. Throughout the haze of lust he could hear Sirius swearing, and he was only aware of the fact that Sirius was pushing his pants down just far enough to pump into his hot little ass because his lover's fingers suddenly slithered free and he was left empty, wanting.

"In me, now," Remus demanded, grasping his legs and pulling his legs up to allow easy access for his lover's cock.

"No," Sirius growled. "I want you on all fours." Remus's eyes fluttered and he tried to turn himself over: finding himself beat to the task by Sirius, his hands sliding from Remus's hips to grasp the two perfect handfuls of Remus's ass. Remus trembled, impossibly hard at the dominance and ownership that his lover showed when he was horny and extremely turned on. Some part of Remus was perversely proud that he could instill this kind of reaction in Sirius, though he wasn't as experienced as most of Sirius's previous lovers.

Remus turned his head to look over his shoulder at Sirius, who had already rolled the condom over his dick and was lubing it up. He groaned at the unexpectedly hot thought of Sirius claiming him with his cock, leaving some sort of mark that Remus was his. He jutted his ass out, watching Sirius's eyes darken and focus on Remus's small pucker.

"Fuckin' hell, Moony. You've got one delicious body, that's for sure," Sirius murmured, and grabbed at Remus again, spreading his ass with one hand as he guided his cock to Remus's slick entrance. Remus recognized the smooth, blunt object poised at his hole and he bit his lip, canting his hips backwards to encourage Sirius to move. He held his breath as he felt the fullness of something more than three fingers stretching him, and exhaled harshly as the head of Sirius's cock passed the initial resistance and the rest of his arousal pressed fully inside. Sirius licked a hot trail up Remus's spine, dabbling his tongue at the tattoo on the back of his neck, and Remus nodded to the unspoken question: Sirius moving was better than something up his ass, just staying there.

The first drag of Sirius's hips was like lightning prickling Remus's insides, and the next thrusts were so good that it left Remus gasping as he felt Sirius really give it to him, establishing a furious rhythm, his hard length in Remus's ass heightening his own arousal. The smack of his balls against Remus's ass mixed with the sounds of his own moaning and Sirius's harsh panting as he clutched Remus's hips, dragging him towards his pelvis to meet every thrust. Remus matched his rhythm without hesitation, thrusting backwards to give as good as he got, loving that fact that Sirius was hot enough for him that he would lose all control.

Remus wailed when Sirius grunted and pulled Remus's hips up, stoking downwards and managing to hit Remus's prostate.

"Ohhh, oh fuck, please, please…"

Remus lost it as Sirius grinned and began hammering Remus like there was no tomorrow. The hard length inside of Remus became a blur of sensation, pummeling at his prostate over and over with the relentless energy of a jackhammer. Remus's arms gave out, helpless to the massive waves of sensation that were crashing over him like Armageddon and making every part of his sweaty body turn to jelly.

There was no turning back.

Remus insinuated a hand underneath himself and began to tug on his cock, cursing when Sirius slapped his hand away. He certainly didn't object, however, when Sirius replaced his hand with his own and began jacking at his cock to the rhythm of his thrusts. The tightness in Remus's groin increased, drawing his balls tight up against his body as the friction of Sirius's hand combined with the drilling his ass was receiving became too much. Remus let loose a slur of curses as he began to come, jerking uncontrollably as his hips pistoned against the mattress and come spilled from the tip of his dick. He could feel his ass involuntarily clenching around Sirius, which was enough to tip his lover over the edge if the way that he swore and clutched Remus's hips to his was any indication.

Sirius stilled for a moment, still breathing heavily after he'd come, and Remus wriggled his ass with a "Mmph," to signal his impatience. After Sirius disengaged with a chuckle, Remus flopped down with a sigh and grunted as Sirius flopped with him, laying on top of him like an extremely heavy, sweaty blanket.

"Budge off," Remus said, his voice muffled by the bedspread. Sirius laughed again and rolled over, getting up to discard the condom in the small hotel room trashcan.

"You know you like it," he said unnecessarily, petting Remus's naked back with his hand. Remus growled and turned to face his lover, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Maybe a little too much," he teased, sticking out his tongue. He loved the way that Sirius kneeled to pursue his tongue, searching his mouth for his tongue.

"Well, that means I'm doing something right," Sirius smiled against Remus's mouth, bestowing another light peck on his lips before standing and smacking Remus's bare ass. Remus squawked, attempting to dodge the merciless attack.

"Come on, Moony, I've got another surprise for you." Sirius raised his eyebrows and crawled over Remus.

"Oooh… is it a Christmas present?" Remus squeaked. Sirius laughed and dotted a kiss on Remus's nose.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"You're one of the best presents I could get." Remus hid his face in his hands as soon as he said it, realizing that his words could come off as immensely cheesy or just plain clingy. Remus hated to look clingy.

Sirus chuckled. "So a romantic dinner for just the two of us isn't a good present, too?" He said, drawing a finger down Remus's chest. He laughed outright when Remus jerked his head up in surprise.

"No, that's even better!" he exclaimed! "Because then I get food… and you." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at the small caresses Sirius was placing on his ribs. "We can come back later for some more of that."

Although if Sirius continued, Remus thought he rather wouldn't mind at all. A Christmas with his boyfriend and lover was a merry one with or without a fancy dinner.


End file.
